In a typical personal watercraft, such as a kayak, a user braces his or her feet against footrests that project inward from the sides of the craft. Often the positions of the footrests can be adjusted to accommodate users of different heights. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,840, which shows an adjustable foot brace. In some applications, the footrests are connected to a rudder assembly to be used in steering the craft.